Five Gifts and Punches
by selemi
Summary: Draco's attempts to woo and win Hermione Granger, somewhat humorous...


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: I read somewhere about the 5 things challenge so I decided to write my own... its really not that great... constructive criticism anyone?

* * *

**Prologue:**

Draco Malfoy had a goal. An unseemingly, unrealistic, health draining, life threatening, goal. He was going to woo and win the one and only, Hermione Granger.

"Really Draco, that's your goal?" Blaise said laughing.

Draco ignored his friend's lack of support and went to work on achieving this implausible dream.

"She'll probably punch you on the other cheek; to go with the one you got in third year," Blaise pointed out. "Hey, maybe its a tradition! Every three years, you'll get a punch from Hermione!"

Suffice to say, Blaise recieved his very own punch from Draco for that one.

* * *

**I.**

"Whoa, Hermione," Harry said surprised at the spectacle in front of her. "Where did all those flowers come from?"  
"I...honestly don't know," she admitted.  
"Maybe Ron?" Harry suggested.  
"What did I do now?" Ron whined as he entered the common room and heard his name.  
"Did you give me these flowers?" Hermione said sniffing them.

Now Ron was also trying to woo and win, said Hermione. The wheels in his brain turned as he thought it out.

"Yes, I did," he replied. He was a strong believer of "white lies".  
"Thank you," Hermione said smiling. Ron's heart skipped a beat.

The next morning, Draco was fuming at the thought of that red-headed weasel taking credit for his anonymous gift to Hermione.

"What did you expect?" Blaise said laughing at the red-faced Draco. "You should've put our initials or something."

Draco promptly gave Blaise another punch.

* * *

**II.**

Hermione retired to her dormitory for a good night's rest. When she lay her head on her pillow, she felt something hard underneathe it. Hermione removed the white pillow to unveil a small black box. There was a note attached to it that said, _"To Hermione: The most exquisite things for the most exquisite girl." _A blush crept her cheeks. No one had ever called her exquisite. Eagerly, she opened the velvet covered box. Inside, she found a pair of silver and emerald earings. Her mouth popped into a perfect "O" of surprise. She recognized the pair from an expensive boutique in Hogsmeade. Who was this mysterious giver who also happened to have a lot of money? It had to be someone in Gryfindor. Could it be Ron? No, he couldn't possible afford something like this. Infact, neither could she. Was it Harry? The emerald stone did match his eyes. She placed the box in a secret place and went to bed, dreaming of this mysterious person.

The next morning, Hermione wore the earings with her school uniform and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat inbetween Ron and Harry. Ron, who was too busy eating, didn't notice her. She crept closer to Harry and whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

Now Harry had no clue as to why Hermione was thanking him. But he accepted it anyway, thinking that he must've done something for her and forgot about it. It did please him to hear her whisper in his ear.

Draco was watching the whole scene. When he saw Hermione's flushed face and Harry grinning like an idiot, he knew someone else had taken credit for his gift. Again. Blaise, who also saw the scene, chuckled. Draco frustration had to go somewhere. Too bad it happened to be Blaise's face.

* * *

**III.**

Hermione was outside, taking a stroll, when an owl flew to her. She stroked the owl affectionately before relieving it of it's burden. She opened the packaged and found a small heart-shaped box. The word "chocolates" was written in beautiful gold over a background of roses. There was another note attached that said, _"The sweetest things for the sweetest girl." _She opened the box and popped a chocolate into her mouth. She recognized the rich chocolate from HoneyDukes. Ron had ran up to her. He was out of breath since he had ran all over the school looking for her; to plead with her to help him with his homework. Really, did Snape think they had no life outside of school?

"Hermione," he said panting, "Can you please, please, please help me with that essay for Snape?"  
"Of course, Ron," she said giving him a quick one-armed hug. "And thanks for the chocolates."  
Ron did nothing to change her opinion of the gifter, after all, he had been meaning to give her chocolates, except they were always so tempting and he ended up eating them all.

"Hehe," Blaise snickered. He and Draco were hiding up a tree to spy on Hermione. "Too bad Weasley got there before you." Draco growled angrily before punching his friend, which resulted in one very unhappy Blaise at the foot of the tree, rubbing his bruised face.

* * *

**IV.**

Hermione paced the library angrily. She was angry at herself mostly for not thinking of it sooner. Of course Hogwarts' library wouldn't carry one of Shakespeare's works, no matter how wonderful they were. She had wanted to read _Romeo and Juliet_ but the most the library had on that was:

_"A romantic tragedy of two muggle lovers written by Shakespeare, a muggle playwrite."_

She went back to her desk, brooding about the library's lack of muggle books and her stupidity for thinking it'd have one. On her desk was a package wrapped in brown paper and simple string. There was a parchment stuck to it that read: _"To Hermione: Because she truly is the brightest witch of our year." _A blush crept up her cheeks as she gingerly opened the parcel. She let out a gasp when she saw the treasure with in; an antique copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ that was in mint condition. It must've cost a lot for such a beauty. It must've been Harry giving her these gifts. There was no way that Ron would know about muggle books. He thought Shakespeare was a _disease_ for crying out loud! As they say, speak of the devil and he shall appear; the same could be said for Harry as he was soon there with a "help me with homework" look that Hermione knew too well. She helped him without chiding him about leaving it of to the last minute and when they were done, she left him with a chaste kiss to his cheek and Harry was positively glowing.

From behind a bookshelf, a growl could be heard, as well as chuckle from one very amused Blaise which was followed by a cry of pain and being shoed out of the library. Someone had snatched the credit from our Slytherin friend again.

* * *

**V.**

Hermione was sitting by the lake. Draco was getting impatient, he had to do something.

"Look mate," Blaise said lazily, "you need to give her something that she has to know its from you."

Struck by inspiration, or stupidity, Draco marched up to Hermione, with a very determined look on his face.

"What do you want?" She asked, surprised by his sudden appearance. Blaise, too, was surprised.

Without warning, without a word, Draco swooped down and captured her lips with his. Only one thought went through his mind: _Let Potter or Weasley take credit for this! Ha! _Hermione pulled away from him, confusion written all over her face. Blaise ran up to them, eager to see Draco get punched. The look on their faces made him burst into laughter. Hermione's face was as red as a tomato and Draco had now only seemed to realize what he had done.

"Is this some sick joke?" She asked them angrily.  
Blaise stopped laughing and said, "Hermione, give the poor guy a chance. He showered you with gifts and went through countless schemes, least you could do is give him a chance." Draco's face reddened at his friend's comment.  
"You gave me the gifts?" Hermione asked shocked.

Draco only nodded, unable to say anything.

"Then I have to give you a chance, don't I?" Hermione teased. Draco grinned like a love-stricken fool, which he was. And Blaise... well Blaise was happy he didn't get punched.

* * *

Review?


End file.
